Shimedesh's Important Sites
Nagartee (Small Town) This small town resides in the Megheer Mountains and is built in tiers around the cliffs and bluffs around the area. A long and winding trail leads down to the shore of the Penimare Lake where fishermen and the occasional merchant ships make their business. The most notable feature of Nagartee is that it is one of the few places in Shimedesh that house any defenses or garrison. The towers surmounting the highest point in town and on the shore have large beacon fires ready to be lit in the event of any warships or pirates being spotted. Though pirating is rare, the Rajah is ever mindful of the needs of the people and of the value of knowing ahead of time when invaders are making their way to your doorstep. At any given time, there is a garrison of no fewer than one hundred soldiers from Shaktikot who are rotated frequently. In this way, the citadel’s soldiers can get a change of life style and many of them consider a turn in Nagartee as a sort of vacation. Saarvadar (Large City) With its position in the lower lands from the Megheer and Airgai Mountains, and its position near the Penimare Lake, Saarvadar is a rich town. Sprawling and spacious, the city is blessed with the bulk of the trade coming into Shimedesh from Hoshijou, Anadacia, Heoden, and even far off Mahotya and Gwyrwyddol. All trade and traveler’s coming from this direction to pass through the Vishaan Pass come first to Saarvadar. The city, therefore, is home to a score of sites and places travelers can visit to get the idea of Shimedesh’s splendor. From the tallest of towers, travelers can see through special spyglasses the soaring splendor of Shaktikot. The Rajah keeps a small garrison of about a hundred or so of his soldiers to supplement the town’s militia. Hoshijou, mindful of the city’s importance to the development of its southern most regions, have invested interest in helping ensure the city stays under control of the Rajah and regularly rests patrols here to help ensure foreigners are mindful of the nearby presence of Shimedesh’s closest ally. Shaktikot (Vast Citadel) The gigantic citadel of Shaktikot is a splendor in and of itself and truly shows off the skill of the Rajah’s masons and architects. This massive structure spans the length of the Vishaan Pass with large, muli-tiered, keeps at either end which spiral to the heaven’s themselves guarding against would be sieging forces trying to assail the citadel through the mountains themselves. The massive structure possesses several tiers of ever-higher and more sheer curtain walls inter-connected with high bridges and towers spiraling to impossible heights. The inner grounds are vast and are a city unto themselves complete with gardens and on the grounds, wells and merchants and craftsmen of all kinds. Several temples also are present in the citadel’s massive heart, built both up and out. Shaktikot is primarily a fortress, first and foremost, but it is also a work of art and to the non-military minded is a place of story-book beauty. While not the actual capitol any longer, Shaktikot is the traditional seat of the Rajah and his family and it is from here that the Rajah dispenses most of his rule. The migration from Shaktikot to Samburj is an occasion of much tradition and flair as the Rajah’s are very popular with their masses. The Shaktikot is the largest fortress in all of Kanatral and is believed by many strategists to be completely impregnable. Only a few times in its long history have invaders tried their luck only to find this observation to be completely true. To be taken successfully, the citadel must be attacked from north and south or the citadel’s already well nigh inexhaustible food sources and supply will simply be renewed from cities on either side. And, so long as its walls stand, one cannot rule Shimedesh as without control of the Vishaan Pass, it simply isn’t accomplished. It is also the only true fortress in Shimedesh and holds more than two-thirds of the country's limited supply of soldiers at any given time including the Rajah’s personal guard. Mahapur (Large Town) This large town, on the coast lands touching the Nirlam Bay, is the largest sea harbor in Shimedesh. Those not wishing to make the land pilgrimage through Saarvadar normally come here instead. Trade ships from Shaipo-tu, Tsurho-mu, Taiyoza, and Pescaborgo traveling south eventually find their way to the town of Mahapur. Sailors and fishermen here have an old tradition of leaving part of whatever bounties they take for the sea, claiming it is what keeps the waters of the Nirlam safe and prosperous for them. In truth, it is likely this old tradition of respect that keeps the dragon turtles of the bay tame more than anything else. Khapavi (Small Town) Khapavi is a small fishing village with some harbor space for moderate sized trade vessels. On occasion, the small town will be blessed with the rare trade ship from Cuantonatalli. Though these ships only show up a few times a year as the journey through the Atocuintli Bay is dangerous, the profit that leaks into both countries from these deliveries is substantial. The traders from Cuatonatalli are usually reserved and cool the people of Shimedesh as generally weak and craven, but deal their business fairly if brusquely. This contact leaves Shimedesh as one of the few nation’s that have direct contact of any real regularity with Cuatonatalli. These traders do, however, honor the traditions of the country and follow their rules of giving some to the sea as a respect for its bounty, though the reasons are likely more of a respect for water than the people themselves. Pavotha (Metropolis) Pavotha is considered by many visitors to the country to be one of the most beautiful places in Kanatral. The bounty of this sprawling city is immense as acre upon acre is filled with bountiful orchards of fruits and crops of all kinds dotting its landscape. The terraced fields are well irrigated and have one of the highest yield rates of any place in Kanatral. The city itself is full of temples with beautiful hanging gardens and craftsmen who display their works openly as decoration for any and all to see. As Shimedesh has never been invaded by sea, Pavotha has been part of the proving that Shimedesh cannot be conquered from just one direction as its bounty helps to support the entire nation. Samburj (Large City) The ‘official’ capitol of Shimedesh, Samburj is thought by many to be the soul of the country. Samburj is, like many of the cities in Shimedesh, sprawling and spread out. It starts in the foothills of the Megheer and winds its way up into the mountains themselves. Samburj holds the largest concentration of monks and temples in the country in its lofty perches. The symbolic palace of the Rajah is built at the summit and the ruler visits this palace at least once a year to confer with all the heads of the temples. The Rajah typically also makes a migration of several key cities during this pilgrimage and walk amongst the people - even taking on personal disputes brought before them - in order to remind their people that their ruler is ever present and is reachable by even the most common of citizens. On these occasions, visited towns and cities often hold feats and celebrations to honor their cherished ruler. Samburj is a place of contemplation and learning. The soaring splendor of the Shaktikot and the verdant plenty of Pavotha are matched by the tranquil high and misty temples of Samburj. People from all over Kanatral visit Samburj to find the wisdom of its monks and find that special something they feel their lives are missing. Scholars from all over visit Samburj as well as it is one of the most bountiful places of learning and stored wisdom in the world.